As Time Flew Us By
by Savannah Cullen
Summary: What happens when 35 years after Edward left Bella a second time, they return to forks? Plot's still forming, I'm making it up as I go! R&R, First Fanfic! All Recognizable Charactars and plots belong to the goddess known as Stephenie Meyer!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

As I sat there, in _our_ meadow, I thought of_ him_ for the first time in years. It wasn't that I didn't love _him_; it was just that it was easier to put _him_ in the back of my mind. Although my heart always has and always will be with him, I have never taken so much as a glance at another man since it happen.

You're probably thinking, "What happened?" well, let me clear this up for you.

After the incident in Volterra, Edward -wince- left again, thinking that if he left he could prevent me from ever becoming a vampire. Little did he know that Victoria was right here, in Forks, under _his_ nose the whole time. A few months after _his_ leaving again, I was in my room, listening for Charlie's cruiser while reading _Pride and Prejudice_, when my window creaked open.

_Funny, I thought I just locked it…_

I leaned up to close the window, when I began thinking of how Edward –wince- used to use this very window to watch me sleep, the impact of feeling the hole where my heart should have been with flames licking the edges made me wince. My world-famous grace helped me fall out of the window.

Now you are probably asking yourself, "How did she survive the fall, isn't it a second story window?" Well, with my being a "danger magnet" and all, I had enough luck to have a pair of stone-cold arms catch me, but as I looked up to see the face of my savior, my breath was knocked out of me as I looked into the blood-red eyes of Victoria. "Hello my pet," those were the last words that I heard come from her mouth as I slowly drifted out of consciousness.

I woke up in _his_ room, befuddled at why I would be here, but then my earlier memories came back to me, hitting me like a ton of bricks, "I guess I'm Victoria's prisoner now…" I said to myself, stating my thoughts to the empty room. "How right you are, my dear," came the voice that haunted my very nightmares, though the source was nowhere to be found. "Now I have a question for you, dearie, "She spoke yet again, her voice seeming to emanate from the very room itself, "Why was it so easy to capture you? It's supposed to be a challenge, revenge; I find this much too easy." My voice broke and wavered as I responded, "They left, and left me behind; Edward" I cringed as I forced the name out, "told me that he didn't want me nor did he ever love me." I continued, for she hadn't said anything, "By killing me, you are in no way hurting him or his family, your revenge is pointless." I finished up and began to gaze out of the wall of glass at the twilight sky, though it was almost instantly blocked by _her_. As I looked into her face, I saw her eyes holding many emotions: shock, fury, pity and strangely sympathy. She then quickly disappeared, and reappeared beside me. "I know how you feel, in a way…." I stared at her in awe as she began telling me her whole life's story.

When she was human, with a human love, she told of how he deceived her and had left her in a zombie like state that was hardly worth living for. She told me of her suicide attempt, merely weeks after the incident, which was foiled by James when he saw her, on the ground, unconscious and quickly losing blood. The moment he layed eyes on her, he fell in love and in a quick rash decision, decided to change her, so that he could spend eternity with her. She described waking up in an unfamiliar room, with James hovering over her; and his pleasant shock when her first words to him were "I must be in heaven, look at the angel before me." Their love only increased as time flew by, she described when they were on their third honeymoon and met Laurent, a loner at the time, and the three of them decided to form a coven. From there she re-caped the baseball game that changed both of our lives and everything that happened after that to her. After a few moments of awkward silence, I finally worked up enough courage to ask her, "So what's going to happen to me now?" She pondered this for a moment and then responded "I think that I'm going to change you, and then you can have a chance at moving on, like I did." With that said she quickly leaned over, bit me, drank a little, picked me up and placed me back on the very sofa I woke up on. The fire in my veins was unbearable and a few hours later, I lost consciousness, yet I could still feel the fire all over me. Three days later, the fire ended, and so did my heartbeat. I slowly got up and made my way to the nearest full-length mirror, and with my newfound grace I didn't even stumble along the way.

As I gazed into the mirror, what I saw scared the living daylights out of me. (Pun intended) In front of me stood, well reflected really, a goddess. My face had retained its heart shape, and my eyes were still a deep, chocolate brown, my hair was waist-length and had deep red highlights, I was amazed to find that I had curves in all the right places, and had gained a few inches of height, but most of all, my skin had retained its pale shade, yet was not as light as other vampires nor did I have the purple bruise-like areas under my eyes. Strangely I did not feel any thirst, wasn't I supposed to be extremely thirsty after my transformation? But a few minutes later, I had the sudden desire to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

_Weird, why do I want human food? Oh well._

I ate my meal in peace and then Victoria walked into the kitchen "Strange, very strange…" she muttered, "Yeah, I know! I guess I don't need to drink blood." Her eyes grew wide with amazement. "Well, I'm gonna go hunt, I'll be back tomorrow." She said on her way out the door "Okay, I'll see you later then" and with that she disappeared. I decided that if I was going to leave Forks, I'd need a few things, so I immediately went back to Charlie's house, and climbed into my room through my window, grabbed whatever I thought wouldn't be missed, along with my Jane Austen collection book, and bolted. Running was exhilarating, and I was still amazed that I no longer tripped. I made it to the Cullen's -wince- old home, and settled my self to await Victoria's return. I changed her diet, and we wound up staying in hotels and such while hiking around the world. We traveled this way for years, until one fateful day we ran into a pack of wolves, they attacked us without warning. We had a huge battle, and Victoria died, I would rather not go into the details of how they paid for their actions, but I will say that they paid a great price. Ever since that happened I have wondered the world aimlessly, about three year ago I decided to go back to Forks, I have been staying in Charlie's abandoned home, and he died about 5 years ago. I decided that I would go to_ our_ meadow earlier today, the meadow that changed my life in so many ways all those many years ago. I got there and immediately, the hole that I had so carefully stitched together around my heart fell apart. I began crying, tears cascaded down my face as I thought of _him_ and _his family. _**(A/N if you haven't guessed, one of Bella's gifts is to keep all human qualities except her heartbeat also she doesn't sparkle, she can also put up shields around her mind and block her scent from other vampires, other powers will be revealed throughout the story)** Suddenly, I smelled another vampire on the way, I hid though I knew who it was, but still the shock that hit me was like a brick wall when _he_ walked into the meadow, sparkling all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

As _he_ walked into the meadow, his face had a look of pure sorrow on it. _He _went and fell to the ground a little off the center, dry-sobbing as he went. "Why was I so stupid? How could I have honestly thought that just because I left her she would be safe? Now she's gone, Bella, MY BELLA gone from the world! But I'll keep my last promise to her, I will not go back to Volterra, I will continue to live because that is what she would want me to do. That was my Bella, always putting others before herself, no matter what. But how am I supposed to continue living if she is not? The only reason I made it this far was because I knew somewhere she was alive and well….." He continued sobbing for his 'lost' love, but I tuned him out.

I was still stuck on the fact that he still loved me. He left not because he wanted to, but because he wanted to keep me safe; stupid, idiotic, masochistic, vampire. I decided to make my presence known, yet as I turned back around to come back to reality and walk into the meadow, I found he was gone.

_No matter, I know where he lives_ I thought.

I ran back to the house and changed into the blue blouse that _he_ loved so much, jeans and my black converse. As I turned down their driveway in my blue Audi Coupe, I decided to let down my mental shields, thus allowing Jasper to feel my emotions, Edward to finally read my mind, and Alice to see me in her visions. I turned off the car and walked at human speed towards the door.

After a moment I decided to finally knock on the door and face them all. A few moments later, Esme opened the door, "Hello my dear, how can I help you?"

s_he must not recognize me… _I thought.

"I would appreciate it if you could call your entire family to the living room; I know that they will want to see me." I responded, still not releasing my scent in case Edward was near. "Okay… by the way, who exactly are you?" she questioned, the doubt showing on her face of whether to trust me or not. "I promise that I will explain everything to you when we are in the living room." Esme merely nodded in response and turned her head "Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward" she called, in a voice that I would have used in normal conversation as a human. "By the way dear, I'm Esme" she said as se went and got seated on the sofa. "I know" I said, and she was clearly confused by my response. A few minutes later, they were all in the living room, seated and waiting for me to come into view. "Hello, my name is Carlisle, and these are Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme" as he introduced them they all either nodded or said hello. Again I responded with "I know who you all are, but you still haven't guessed who I am." They all were staring at me in awe now, confusion written on all of their faces. I took this moment of silence to introduce myself. "You all know me, though we haven't met in a while," everyone was extremely confused now, "Alice knows who I am," I flashed he a knowing smile "and I will now introduce myself anew to the rest of you. I am Isabella Marie Swan; however, you all know me as Bella." They all gasped and gaped at me. To prove it was really me I decided to release my scent, "There, now do you believe me?" Alice came up to me first and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and said "BELLA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" The next one of them to recover was Emmett, who came and gave me a long awaited bear-hug. "My favorite little human is back!" he said, spinning me as he went. "Not so human anymore Emmett, but I get what you're saying" They were all out of their trance like state by now, except for Edward, probably still amazed that I wasn't dead. Esme approached me next and gave me a motherly hug and said, "Welcome home dear," and Carlisle put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and echoed "Yes, welcome home." Rosalie came up to me and much to my surprise gave me a hug, and apologized for being so rude to me while I was human. Of course I forgave her, a long time ago at that, but I accepted it without complaint. Jasper came up and gave me a hug as well, which only added to my shock and then he said, "Congratulations, you got that family back together sis." I took a deep, unneeded breath and turned to Edward, who was still dazed. So I did the first thing that I could think of, and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"I am Isabella Marie Swan, but you all know me as Bella" I gaped at her in shock, but then I took a closer look, she had the same hair, eyes, lips, skin, and face as my Bella, but it couldn't be her, she looked just like she did when I..I….left her again after she saved me from killing myself in Volterra! How is this possible? She couldn't be…. But it's the only reasonable explanation, isn't it? As everyone was still gaping at her, she did something that made all of us believe that it was really her; she released her human scent.

I never thought that freesias could smell so sweet, too long have I gone without her wonderful aroma. Wait, does she still love me? How could she ever love me after what I did to her? How could she ever love a monster? But, she has said many times before to me 'you are not a monster' maybe there is hope for me after all. She went around the room, re-acquainting herself with everyone. I noticed that she even got a hug from Rosalie, who then apologized for her attitude towards her when she was human. She told Rose that she had forgiven her years ago, the day she was changed. Jasper came and gave her a hug as well, only added to her shock from Rose's hug. He muttered something in her ear, to which she just smiled. She took a deep unneeded breath and turned to me.

Her chocolate brown eyes were full of sincerity, and possibly…….love? No, she couldn't still love me, she just couldn't. She came up to me and made no move to hug me or anything, she was thoughtful, calculating. I was in such a daze that all I could do is continue staring at her; I guess this is how she must have felt when I used to 'dazzle' her. She leaned in towards me and did the very thing I least expected, she kissed me.

I broke out of my daze as soon as her lips crashed into mine, and kissed her back. She pulled away, much too soon in my opinion, and began to speak; but I cut her off "Bella, I'm so sorry, I left to pro-" she pressed a finger to my lips, causing me to shut up. "Stop kicking yourself, I know full well that you would only leave to protect me now, I just hadn't thought of that before; I also know that my love for you never has and never will change, along with the fact that you love me back and nothing will ever separate us for the rest of eternity." What could she possibly mean by that? She looked almost exactly the same, minus the deep red highlights in her hair; she couldn't possibly be one of us. The shock must have shown on my face, as well as all of the others, because we were looking at her as if she had said she was best friends with a werewolf! She sighed and said "Yes, I was changed, now can you all stop looking at me like I have six heads?" The room was then exploding with questions like "Really, how come your eyes are still brown and stuff?" or "How do you still look almost exactly the same then?" She responded slowly and carefully, "Well, the deep red highlights and my getting slightly taller were probably because of who changed me and as for my eyes and stuff, it's part of my gift."

Bella's POV

I responded to their questions carefully, "Well, the deep red highlights and my getting slightly taller were probably because of who changed me and as for my eyes and stuff, its part of my gift." And then they asked the dreaded question, the very one I had been avoiding. "Bella, who changed you?" I took yet another unneeded breath and began my tale. "Victoria" They all automatically stiffened at the name, I suddenly felt the need to protect my long lost friend. "But not out of fury, revenge, or to hurt me in any way" I added very quickly. They all stared at me like they were fish out of water. They all seemed genuinely and utterly perplexed, so I decided to enlighten them, "Here, let me explain, you all better be comfortable." I warned, and they settled themselves in.

I decided to use a power I had found when I first got to Forks, my power to propel memories like a movie, I narrated as they played. "I was listening for Charlie's cruiser when the window opened, I leaned up to close it when I began thinking of how Edward used to use it to watch me sleep; and it made me feel like my heart was gone, a hole with searing flames at the edges. Anyways, the impact of the feeling made me wince, that along with my grace that you all know and love helped me fall out of the window." They stared at me like 'how in the world are you still here?' I grinned and continued. "With my luck, a pair of stone-cold arms managed to catch me, but as I looked up to see who saved me, I looked up into the red eyes of Victoria. 'Hello my pet' she said and those were the last words I heard as I drifted out of consciousness.

I woke up in Edwards room, and was befuddled at why I would be here, but then my earlier memories kicked in, hitting me like a ton of bricks, "I guess I'm Victoria's prisoner now…" I said to myself, stating my thoughts to the empty room. 'How right you are, my dear,' said the voice that haunted my very nightmares at the time, though the source was nowhere to be found. "Now I have a question for you, dearie," She spoke yet again, her voice seeming to emanate from the very room itself, 'Why was it so easy to capture you? It's supposed to be a challenge, revenge; I find this much too easy.' My voice broke and wavered as I responded, 'they left, and left me behind; Edward' I cringed as I forced the name out, "told me that he didn't want me nor did he ever love me." After a moment I continued, for she hadn't said anything, 'By killing me, you are in no way hurting him or his family, your revenge is pointless.' I finished up and began to gaze out of the wall of glass, to the twilight sky, though my view was almost instantly blocked by _her_. As I looked into her face, I saw her eyes holding many emotions: shock, fury, pity and strangely sympathy. She then quickly disappeared, and reappeared beside me. 'I know how you feel…In a way….' By this point the rest of the family was staring at the projected memory like it had sixteen heads, it made me laugh, they looked at me incredulously and I continued with my narration. I stared at her in awe as she began telling me her whole life's story.

When she was human, with a human love, he deceived her and had left her in a zombie like state that was hardly worth living for. She told me of her suicide attempt, merely weeks after the incident, which was foiled by James when he saw her, on the ground, unconscious and quickly losing blood. The moment he layed eyes on her, he fell in love and in a quick rash decision, decided to change her, so that he could spend eternity with her. She described waking up in an unfamiliar room, with James hovering over her; and his pleasant shock when her first words to him were 'I must be in heaven, look at the angel before me.' Their love only increased as time flew by, she described when they were on their third honeymoon and met Laurent, a loner at the time, and the three of them decided to form a coven. From there she re-caped the baseball game that changed both of our lives and everything that happened after that to her.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I finally worked up enough courage to ask her, 'So what's going to happen to me now?' She pondered this for a moment and then responded 'I think that I'm going to change you, and then you can have a chance at moving on, like I did.' With that said she quickly leaned over, bit me, drank a little, picked me up and placed me back on the very sofa I woke up on. The fire in my veins was unbearable and a few hours later, I lost consciousness, yet I could still feel the fire all over me. Three days later, the fire ended, and so did my heartbeat. I slowly got up and made my way to the nearest full-length mirror, and with my newfound grace I didn't even stumble along the way.

As I gazed into the mirror, what I saw scared the living daylights out of me. _Emmett chuckled at that _In front of me stood, well reflected really, a goddess. My face had retained its heart shape, and my eyes were still a deep, chocolate brown, my hair was waist-length and had deep red highlights, I was amazed to find that I had curves in all the right places, and had gained a few inches of height, but most of all, my skin had retained its pale shade, yet was not as light as other vampires nor did I have the purple bruise-like areas under my eyes. Strangely I did not feel any thirst, wasn't I supposed to be extremely thirsty after my transformation? But a few minutes later, I had the sudden desire to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

_Weird, why do I want human food? Oh well._

I ate my meal in peace and then Victoria walked into the kitchen 'Strange, very strange…' she muttered, 'Yeah, I know! I guess I don't need to drink blood.' Her eyes grew wide with amazement. 'Well, I'm gonna go hunt, I'll be back tomorrow.' She said on her way out the door 'Okay, I'll see you later then.' and with that she disappeared. I decided that if I was going to leave Forks, I'd need a few things, so I immediately went back to Charlie's house, and climbed into my room through my window, grabbed whatever I thought wouldn't be missed, along with my Jane Austen collection book, and bolted. Running was exhilarating, and I was still amazed that I no longer tripped. I made it to your old home, and settled my self to await Victoria's return. I changed her diet, and we wound up staying in hotels and such while hiking around the world. We traveled this way for years, until one fateful day we ran into a pack of wolves, they attacked us without warning. We had a huge battle, and Victoria died, I would rather not go into the details of how they paid for their actions, but I will say that they paid a great price. They were amazed that I could react that way to the death of my once enemy. Ever since that happened I have wondered the world aimlessly, but about three year ago I decided to go back to Forks, I have been staying in Charlie's abandoned home, and he died about 5 years ago. I decided that I would go to_ our_ meadow earlier today, the meadow that changed my life in so many ways all those many years ago. I got there and immediately, the hole that I had so carefully stitched together around my heart fell apart. I began crying, tears cascaded down my face as I thought of you guysSuddenly, I smelled another vampire on the way, I hid though I knew who it was, but still the shock that hit me was like a brick wall when _Edward_ walked into the meadow, sparkling all the while. Edward looked at me as if to say 'you didn't show yourself?' but the rest of the family was just enjoying the show, the time for shock had passed when I had killed those _dogs_ for killing Victoria. Since they were all silent, I decided to continue with my memory projections.

As _Edward_ walked into the meadow, his face had a look of pure sorrow on it. Hewent and fell to the ground a little off the center, dry-sobbing as he went. "Why was I so stupid? How could I have honestly thought that just because I left her she would be safe? Now she's gone, Bella, MY BELLA gone from the world! But I'll keep my last promise to her, I will not go back to Volterra, I will continue to live because that is what she would want me to do. That was my Bella, always putting others before herself, no matter what. But how am I supposed to continue living if she is not? The only reason I made it this far was because I knew somewhere she was alive and well….." He continued sobbing for his 'lost' love, but I tuned him out.

I was stuck on the fact that he still loved me. He left not because he wanted to, but because he wanted to keep me safe; stupid, idiotic, masochistic vampire. I decided to make my presence known, yet as I turned back around to come back to reality and walk into the meadow, I found he was gone. _No matter, I know where he lives_ I thought. I ran back to the house and changed into the blue blouse that Edward loves so much, jeans and my black converse. As I turned down their driveway in my blue Audi Coupe, I decided to let down my mental shields, thus allowing Jasper to feel my emotions, Edward to finally read my mind, and Alice to see me in her visions. I turned off the car and walked at human speed towards the door.

After a moment I decided to finally knock on the door and face them all. A few moments later, Esme opened the door, 'Hello my dear, how can I help you?' s_he must not recognize me… _I thought. 'I would appreciate it if you could call your entire family to the living room; I know that they will want to see me.' I responded, still not releasing my scent in case Edward was near. 'Okay… by the way, who exactly are you?' she questioned, the doubt showing on her face of whether to trust me or not. 'I promise that I will explain everything to you when we are in the living room.' Esme merely nodded in response and turned her head 'Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward' she called, in a voice that I would have used in normal conversation as a human. "By the way dear, I'm Esme' she said as se went and got seated on the sofa. 'I know' I said, and she was clearly confused by my response. A few minutes later, they were all in the living room, seated and waiting for me to come into view, so I did.

'Hello, my name is Carlisle, and these are Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme' as he introduced them they all either nodded or said hello. Again I responded with "I know who you all are, but I'm amazed that you still haven't guessed who I am." They all were staring at me in awe now, confusion written on all of their faces. I took this moment of silence to introduce myself. 'You all know me, though we haven't met in a while,' everyone was extremely confused now, 'Alice knows who I am,' I flashed her a knowing smile 'and I will now introduce myself anew to the rest of you. I am Isabella Marie Swan; however, you all know me as Bella.' They all gasped at me, and were gaping until Alice came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and said 'BELLA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!' The next one of them to recover was Emmett, who came and gave me a long awaited bear-hug. 'My favorite little human is back!" he said, spinning me as he went. "Not so human anymore Emmett, but I get what you're saying' you were all out of your trance like states by now, except for Edward. Esme approached me next and gave me a motherly hug and said, 'Welcome home dear,' and Carlisle put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and echoed 'Yes, welcome home.' Rosalie came up to me and much to my surprise gave me a hug, and apologized for being so rude to me while I was human. Of course I forgave her, a long time ago at that, but I accepted it without complaint. Jasper came up and gave me a hug as well, which only added to my shock and then he said, 'Congratulations, you got that family back together sis.' I took a deep, unneeded breath and turned to Edward, who was still dazed. So I did the first thing that I could think of, and kissed him.

"And we have now come full circle" I said with mock enthusiasm. They all caught my joke and cheered as if they were at a concert. I turned to Alice, Jasper, and Edward; "So Alice you now know why you haven't been able to see me in your visions; Jasper couldn't feel my emotions nor sense me coming until I let up my mental blocks; and Edward, you must be ecstatic at being able to finally read my mind." He looked at me sheepishly and I thought to him _No need to be embarrassed, with how frustrated you were at not being able to before; I can completely understand if you wish to 'jump for joy' as they say._ He merely chuckled and responded "I do want to jump for joy, but not because I can finally read your mind." I smiled at him, catching his drift as to why he _did_ want to jump for joy. We spent the rest of my time over catching up on what they had done for the last thirty-five years.


	4. READ PLEASE, IMPERTANT!

I am deleting this story unless someone else would like to take it, please pm me if you would. I do not think that I can do this story justice, along with major writers block.


End file.
